


The Realization

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: Lucas has something to tell his sister.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Realization

“Okay, out with it Lucas Ripley,” Jennifer said answering her phone. “You’ve been keeping something and whatever it is, it must be a big deal.”

“I’ve been seeing someone,” Lucas admitted to his little sister.

“You, Mr. Fire Chief had time to meet someone? I can’t even get you to return my calls half time time and here you are dating. I need details. What’s her name, how did you meet?”

“Her name’s Victoria and we met at work.” It wasn’t a complete lie and his sister was smart enough that she would put the pieces together. 

“You met at work?” His sister asked, having a feeling he was being vague. “As in, she works in HR or for the city?”

“Not exactly.” His sister had clearly put the puzzle together. 

“You’re dating a firefighter?” She yelled at him. “Like, you’re her boss and older than her?”

“Yes,” he sheepishly admitted. He knew he was in for it.

“Well shit, Luke. I never saw that coming. How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Six months,” he informed his sister.

“Well by six months you and Eva were already married, so I guess it’s good that you’re not calling me to tell me you got married,” she replied sarcastically.

“Jen,” he said, as a warning. His failed marriages were not something he liked to discuss.

“So, what is it about this Victoria that has you willing to risk it all?”

Lucas sighs at that question and takes a moment to think. He knows what Jen is really asking is what makes Vic different from his past two wives. “She’s incredible. And when I’m with her, I’m not the Chief. You know more than anyone how hard I worked and how much I wanted to be Chief, but I never really thought about what I sacrificed to get here. And while I hate that my job interfered with my previous relationships, I’m not sorry that they ended because if they hadn’t I never would’ve met Vic. She sees me for me and isn’t intimidated by my title or in awe of it either. She makes me realize that there’s more to life than this job and I wanna experience those things and I wanna do it with her. 

“Sounds like you’re in love with her.” Jen said, wiping at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly wondered how Ripley told his sister about Vic. This is what I came up with.


End file.
